Labios Compartidos
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Siempre esperar a que regreses, a que vuelvas a mi , siempre fingir ser amigos delante de todos, siempre dejar atrás la traición, fingir felicidad, sonrisas y alegria, volver a ser simplemente Sirius Black , el mejor amigo de tu novio.


Notas de la Autora: Ninguno de los personajes aki es mio, es un James/Lily/Sirius, la cancion es Labios compartidos de Maná, DEDICADO A ILEANA, que hizo q escuchara esta canción. Si les gusta y recibo varios Reviews continuare con la reaccion de James al enterarse de esto.Por ahora es un One Shot

Espero q sea de su agrado.

Siempre he compartido todo con mis amigos, en especial con James, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, casa, comida, clases, hasta a Remus y Peter.

Nunca me costo hacerlo, ni con James ni con nadie.

Pero… hay algo q me duele compartir con James, me duele en el alma, aunq en realidad James lo comparte conmigo.

Esa esbelta figura, delicada y suave ;su hermoso rostro, esas finas facciones, como esculpidas por los angeles, y esas dos esmeraldas que lleva por ojos, esos ojos q demustran su preocupación cada que nos vemos a escondidas ,cada que puede ser mía.

_Amor mio… si stoy debajo del vaiven de tus piernas…  
si estoy hundido en un vaiven de caderas…  
esto es el cielo, es mi cielo… _

Cada que estoy hundido en ese vaiven de piernas , cada que esos blancos muslos rodean mi cadera, esos momentos me hacen sentir en el cielo, en mi paraíso.

Aunque solo soy tu objeto, me utilizas y me tiras, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Solo esperar a que regreses por que aquí estare .

_Amor fugado... me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado…  
te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibris…  
me tienes como un perro a tus pies… _

Y cada que regresas te vuelvo a tener , mi boca vuelve a hundirse en tus besos, esos labios carnosos que derrochan un suave veneno , que se penetra en mi ser , para hacerme amarte y desearte cada vez mas

_otra vez mi boca insensata…  
vuelve a caer en tu piel…  
vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca…  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies… _

Esos blancos pechos, endulzados con un suave nectar me hacen no querer dejarte ir, esa pequeña cintura, seguida por esas caderas dignas de apreciarse, tus pies fragiles y sensibles, cada parte de tu ser, cada peca de tu piel, son mi perdicion , mi adiccion

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor…  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios…  
q comparto el engaño y comparto mis dias y el dolor…  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios… oh amor oh amor, compartido… _

Y te vas de nuevo, de nuevo comparto esos labios, vuelvo a hundirme en el profundo dolor del engaño, la culpabilidad, ese dolor en el corazón, ese ardor, el rencor, los celos que me matan a cada momento, simplemente ya no puedo compartir tus labios. Por que me siento morir cada que te imagino, gimiendo de placer hundida en James, imaginandolo en la cama, disfrutando de esos placeres que tambien disfrutas conmigo, imaginando que James prendado, embelezado de tu dulce fragancia.

_Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre…  
y siempre tengo que esperar paciente el pedazo que me toca de ti…_

Siempre esperar a que regreses, a que vuelvas a mi , siempre fingir ser amigos delante de todos, siempre dejar atrás la traición, fingir felicidad, sonrisas y alegria, volver a ser simplemete Sirius Black , el mejor amigo de tu novio. Transformar mi amor y pasión , por una simple amistad y un simple cariño.

_  
relampagos de alcohol, las voces solas lloran en el sol…  
mi boca en llama torturada, te desnudas angelada, luego te vas…  
otra vez mi boca insensata…  
vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel…  
vuelve a mi tu boca… duele…  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies… _

Mientras te espero lo unico q aminora mi maldito dolor es el alcohol, lagrimas y alcohol, cada noche extrañar tu piel ,extrañar estar dentro de ti, tus gemidos, tus gritos de placer, recordar tu rostro al dormir, seguir viviendo sin ti. Disfrutar tu sabor a miel

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor…  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios…  
q comparto el engaño y comparto mis dias y el dolor…  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios… _

Mi cuerpo ya no resiste compartite , mi corazón es apuñalado cada que recuerdo q no eres solamente mia.

_  
q me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido, mi amor…  
pero no puedo mas compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos…  
Labios compartidos… _

Por que si TE AMO Lily Evans , te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser, aunq tenga q compartirte con James, por q solo tu puedes controlarme , por q porti daria mi vida, por q solo tu tienes el control sobre mi

_te amo con toda mi fe y sin medida…  
te amo aunque estés compartida…  
tus labios tienen el control…  
te amo con toda mi fe y sin medida…  
te amo aunque estes compartida…  
y sigues tu con el control..._

Y seguiras tu con el control…


End file.
